wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Griftah
The appropriately-named Griftah is a level 60 phony amulet vendor located in the Lower City of Shattrath. He persistently announces his silly wares, such as Soap on a Rope and other white neck slot items, all of which are quite useless, either granting abilities you can already do (such as jumping, swimming, or returning to your body upon death) or effects you do not need (such as protection from critters or from "Tikbalangs", which aren't actually in the game). At the launch of the Burning Crusade expansion, Griftah was located in the Lower City market section of Shattrath City, trying to sell his wares to unsuspecting bypassers. Since Patch 2.1, Peacekeeper Jadaar has been standing next to the merchant, often contradicting and questioning Griftah's claims about his wares, leading to amusing conversations. In Patch 2.2, Griftah was exiled from the city due to the endless reports of his shady business practices. He continued to sell his questionable goods outside of Shattrath, at the city's south-western entrance from Terokkar Forest, asking players who pass by about the state of his stall. Peacekeeper Jadaar was standing guard outside Griftah's stall, while the troll's inventory was examined by Investigator Asric. As of Patch 2.3, Griftah has been let back into Shattrath selling his old goods, and a Hula Girl Doll necessary in crafting the epic engineering mount. He also starts a new quest involving Zul'Aman. Griftah's exile from Shattrath City In Patch 2.2, Griftah has been exiled from Shattrath City as a result of fraudulent activities. The reactions of the players were varied, with some happy with the change while others were disgusted of what they think was Blizzard taking this action due the complaints by players who had got "grifted" (and perhaps becuase they would lose the opportunity of visiting his stall to hear his funny conversations with Peacekeeper Jadaar). However, his creator, World Designer Kisirani, answer the following to one of these claims:http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=1778033830&postId=17777957535&sid=1#25 :I can say with the utmost confidence that you are incorrect. There is no ret-con occurring here, and the changes to Griftah were not done as a result of player or GM complaints. I assure you, had that been the case, his amulets would likely have been removed entirely rather than merely relocating the NPC. :They were done in the interest of making the world a bit more interesting, and from the vast majority of responses, it appears that motivation is a success. :Wait and see. :) He later explained: http://www.wowinsider.com/2007/09/26/the-real-griftah-story/ :It's a shame you're unwilling to believe what is, in essence, the truth -- that Griftah has been a small foray in progressive content as we gauge certain things. :I'm the person behind making the content. I've no reason to deceive you. :It's one of the goals of my job, at the heart of it, to make the world feel more alive. The larger parts of it primarily contain holiday content and world flavor; this was a small bit of the latter. Quests * Ohh Shinies (Zul'Aman) Quotes Old location (Shattrath) *''Dangerous over there, innit? Know what ya need? Protection. I can help ya defy death itself! Just wear this madstone 'round your neck, see, and then ya be able to come back if ya find yerself in the spirit world! Just a quick jaunt to your corpse and up ya come, fresh and new!" *"Look over here, ! I got something for ya. Just what ya need! It's soap, right.. and it's on a rope! No offense, man, but yer a little ripe, know what I'm sayin'?'' *''Ya look lovesick. Special Someone be gettin' ya down, eh? No worries, no worries. Ya get this medallion from me, ya wear it when ya see 'em, and they be all over ya, man/sweetheart!'' *''Hey! Hey, ! I be havin' just the thing for ya. Ya ever see a tikbalang? Frightenin' creatures. Prone to stealin' ya away. What ya need is one of my tikbalang wards. Guaranteed to ward all tikbalangs!'' *''Amazing amulets! Incredible curios! The newfangled jewelcrafters be havin' nothin' on the tried and true mystical methods of ol' Griftah! Improve yerself through these magical talismans for a bargain price!'' *''C'mere, . Ya don't want to be riskin' yerself in a dungeon, do ya? Filthy work, and for what? Some worthless trinket? Nah, what ya need be one of my amulets. Guaranteed to work!'' Check Peacekeeper Jadaar for some of his conversations with him. During his exile from Shattrath *''I can't believe they be chasin' me outta the city. Innit supposed to be a refuge? Ol' Griftah be a refugee! Not my fault I be an ENTERPRISIN' refugee...'' *''Check this out, ! Ya know what ya be needin'? One of these flowers. Lilacs, right outta the mystical forest of Terokkar! Rare! So rare! Ya don't see any of 'em around me, do ya? A pretty flower for a pretty lady, right? Right?'' *''Heh... heh... hey! You! I may be down, but I be gettin' back on my feet! Come over here and look at what I got. The rarest and most marvelous amulets, right here! I even picked up some extra bits! Come on, come on, ya know ya wanna look.'' *''Okay, okay, I know what ya be thinkin'. This be a stick. But it be no ORDINARY stick, no! What ya be seein' here, , be a stick of incredible rarity and extraordinary value, shaped by the very powers that wrought the world! Ya wanna own this fantastic piece of Draenor, touched by magnificent power, I know ya do. I be practically givin' em away!'' *''Amazing amulets! Incredible curios! The newfangled jewelcrafters be havin' nothin' on the tried and true mystical methods of... the... uh... the newly relocated Griftah! Improve yerself through these magical talismans for a bargain price!'' External links Category:Trolls Category:Specialty Vendors Category:City:Shattrath CityCategory:Vanity